Et si Loki avait battu les Avengers et conquis les USA?
by Furaskar
Summary: Une fin alternative du film The Avengers, où Loki parviendrait par on ne sait encore quels moyens, à vaincre les Avengers et à prendre le contrôle des États-Unis. Le récit ne se centre pas uniquement sur Loki mais aussi sur ses adversaires, qui sont loin d'être inintéressants.


Et si Loki a battu les Avengers et conquis les Etats-Unis?

Prologue:

Les Avengers combattant, les dénouements larmoyants, le shawarma tout ça c'est bien joli mais imaginez un peu le tableau si tous ceci ne s'était pas déroulé de cette façon, si Loki n'avait pas été éjecté de son véhicule volant par la flèche de Barton. Car c'est cette simple flèche qui permit plus tard au Dr. Selvig de disposer du sceptre et donc de fermer le portail !

Imaginez donc, disais-je, que Barton soit distrait par un autre ennemi à cet instant précis où il aurait dû tirer. Nous voyons donc Loki droit derrière l'agent Romanoff, incapable de le semer…

Chapitre 1 :

« C'est pas vrai ! Barton ! Pourquoi t'as pas tiré ?! Tu l'avais en ligne de mire espèce de… Mince ! »  
Le tir de Loki passa à quelques centimètre de sa tête, la coupant dans sa réflexion. Elle tenta une manœuvre d'esquive pour la énième fois mais à nouveau ce fut sans succès.  
« Elle ne peut pas m'échapper. »  
La rue qu'elle venait d'emprunter l'arrangeait bien ; avec une figure aérienne sans nom il tira sur une gargouille postée sur le toit de l'ancien immeuble. Le tir explosa le lien de pierre et la statue chuta à pleine vitesse, obligeant l'agent Romanoff à l'éviter. Ayant tout calculé à l'avance, Loki tira une dernière fois, la trajectoire du bolide de Black Widow étant celle qu'il avait prédit, le rayon l'atteignit à la jambe.  
« Ce n'est pas précis comme arme... » constata-t-il alors qu'il regardait, immobile, le bolide et l'Avenger exploser contre la façade de pierre dans un grand bruit.  
Il tourna ensuite son véhicule vers la tour Stark, admirant le portail et ce qui en sortait. « D'abord le sceptre » pensa-t-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'arme de son véhicule.  
Le voilà donc à la tour Stark, se dirigeant droit sur le balcon où le sceptre luisait à la lumière du soleil. Il accéléra et retourna son bolide pour attraper le sceptre avant de se redresser, un sourire réjouit sur les lèvres.  
« Aller, à qui le tour ? » ri-t-il en fonçant dans la direction du Captain qui était en train de se démener au service de la "bonne cause".  
Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, Loki sauta de sa machine, atterrissant juste dans son dos. Il marcha de son pas nonchalant jusqu'à ce que "Pyjama man" le remarque et hurle son nom, comme tout justicier américain qui se respecte.  
- Loki ! répéta-t-il, provoquant une lassitude non-dissimulée chez l'intéressé.  
- Loki, tu dis vouloir être Roi. commença-t-il, se voulant sans doute menaçant. Mais un roi est censé être choisi par Dieu et personne d'autre ! Tu ne seras donc jamais un vrai roi !  
A ces mots Loki ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui résonna parmi les carcasses de voitures et autres débris.  
- Je suis ce "Dieu" qui choisit les rois. lança-t-il, les bras légèrement écarté avec son sourire narquois.  
Ne lui accordant aucun temps de réponse, le sceptre cracha un autre rayon qui rebondit sur le bouclier de l'Avenger.  
- Ne pourr- commença ce dernier de derrière son frisbee géant.  
- Silence ! Tu parles trop.  
- Qu- s'exclama Captain avant de plonger sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau rayon.  
Loki marcha vers lui, calme et déterminé à lui ôter la vie –ou au moins la parole-. Le blond réfléchis quelques instants, puis choisit de lancer ce qui lui servait de bouclier droit sur Loki qui le dévia d'un coup de sceptre, sans changer de trajectoire ou de rythme. Son sourire ne trompait pas : le Captain avait agi exactement comme il le voulait.  
« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il voulait que je lance mon seul rempart pour me tuer plus facilement ! »  
- Tu es plus idiot que tu en as l'air. railla Loki sur un ton ironiquement élogieux, pointant son sceptre sur lui.  
L'extrémité de celui-ci se mit à briller, n'annonçant rien de bon pour le blond, néanmoins le bouclier revenait dans sa direction et s'il ne bougeait pas, son adversaire se le prendrait dans la tête. Mais ce serait sous-estimer un être de sa valeur. L'ennemi en question sourit et l'esquiva souplement, tout en lâchant la puissance de son arme.  
Un trou fumant avait pris la place de l'Avenger…qui était à présent vingt mètres plus loin au côté de Tony Stark.  
- Vous n'êtes pas drôles. fit le vilain, la mine boudeuse.  
Mais son visage changea bien vite, un large sourire apparut alors qu'il levait un bras en murmurant quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Stark.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais à mon avis c'est mauvais signe…  
Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort ! Un gigantesque vaisseau chitauri apparut au coin de la grande rue où ils se trouvaient.  
- Merde. Manquait plus que l'horrible ver volant…lâcha Stark, déconfit.  
- Monsieur, puis-je vous conseiller de battre en retraite avec votre compagnon ? proposa JARVIS.  
- Je crois que non. répondit le génie en décollant droit sur le monstre. Pleine puissance de feu, JARVIS. Il faut faire un trou dedans, pas le chatouiller.  
Lorsque, quelques secondes après l'apparition du Léviathan chitauri, Captain America voulu reposer son regard sur Loki, celui-ci avait disparu. Il tourna sur lui-même, le cherchant des yeux, quand il entendit Stark hurler.  
- Rogers !  
Et là il le vit, il était juste en face de lui, moins d'un mètre les séparait, il était fichu.  
- Rogers ! Tire-toi bon sang ! continuait de hurler Iron man, au prise avec l'énormité monstrueuse.  
Le rire de Loki retenti alors qu'il posait le sceptre sur sa poitrine haletante.  
- Ton cœur est à moi à présent. susurra le dieu au yeux verts.  
- Rogeeeeers !

L'agent Romanoff ouvrit les yeux, la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps la fit grimacer. Elle se dégagea tant bien que mal des débris de pierre et de véhicule ennemi.  
- L'enfoiré... cracha-t-elle en regardant sa jambe gauche.  
La peau était comme grillée à l'endroit où le rayon l'avait frappée, on y voyait un cratère, lancinant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, la douleur qui brûlait sa chaire se faisait plus vive, au point qu'après quelques secondes elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle serra sa cuisse, contenant ses larmes avec peine.  
"Il faut que tu te tires de là." pensa-t-elle en voyant l'unique colonne de marbre qui maintenait le plafond.  
Elle s'immobilisa, prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement, acceptant peu à peu la douleur, contenant les vagues de souffrance qui parcouraient sa jambe. Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur était trop intense; elle réussit malgré tout à atteindre le couloir principal du bâtiment, s'appuyant sur ce qu'elle pouvait.  
La chance ne l'avait pas complètement abandonnée car l'ascenseur de service était toujours en fonction et il lui permettrait d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée assez vite. Elle entra dans la cage, pressa le bouton 0 et attendit, il lui restait approximativement 5 minutes avant que la colonne ne se brise. L'ascenseur se mit en marche et il descendait tranquillement les étages, une musique ridicule accompagnait la descente, contrastant avec l'état de souffrance et d'empressement dans lequel l'agent se trouvait. La douleur lancinante de sa jambe ne la lâchait pas.  
« L'ascenseur tombera en chute libre d'ici 3 minutes. »  
Et celui-ci continuait doucement à descendre.  
La musique lui devenait insupportable.  
Le "1" s'alluma au-dessus des portes.  
« 2 minutes. »  
Sa cuisse battait le rythme de son cœur affolé.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, elle sortit aussi rapidement que son état lui permettait. Se hâtant vers la sortie du bâtiment, elle traversa un hall large, dallé de marbre, qui résonnait des chuchotements et des sanglots des gens rassemblés dans les coins sombres.  
Traînant sa jambe derrière elle, elle arriva enfin sur le trottoir. Les gens hurlaient et couraient de part et d'autres, des hordes de Chitauri les poursuivaient et les massacraient sans pitié. Un sentiment d'impuissance commença à gagner l'agent Romanoff, qui assistait à cela sans pouvoir riposter, ne pouvant que maudire Loki.

Les Chitauri sont partout. Un homme court désespérément dans une rue encombrée. Il lève les yeux et il voit des Léviathan et des bolides, il les rabaisse et il les voit grouillant comme des cafards. Avant de le réaliser, il est encerclé. Il aurait dû fuir avec les autres ! Maintenant il est trop tard. Un des Monstres lève son arme dans sa direction, le pauvre homme va sûrement mourir. Il est imité par ses congénères. Il est certain de mourir, quand soudain il sent une onde de choc le projeter contre une voiture.

« Oups, un peu fort peut-être.. » pensa Thor en voyant le civil voler quelques mètres plus loin.  
Il enjamba les Chitauri gisant au sol et se dirigea vers lui, il semblait sonné mais au moins il était en vie.  
- M-Merci ! cria-t-il presque de soulagement.  
- Pas de quoi. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous réfugier dans ces bâtiments. dit l'Asgardien avec douceur en montrant les immeubles de son marteau.  
Le civil acquiesça et clopina dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Thor quant à lui, se mit à courir en direction de la Tour Stark.  
« Loki doit y être, il faut que je l'arrête ! »  
Il fracassa quelques ennemis avant de faire tourner Mjöllnir à toute vitesse, utilisant sa force pour voler droit sur le sommet de la tour.  
Une fois là-bas, ce n'est pas son frère qu'il trouva en haut mais un Tony Stark bien amoché. Le regard que lui lança ce dernier à son atterrissage lui fit vite comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de mauvais.  
- Il a eu Captain. murmura Stark, le visage fermé mais les yeux brillant de colère.  
A cette nouvelle, Thor écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant croire à une telle chose. Certes Rogers n'était pas le plus doué d'entre eux, mais il restait un Avenger coriace.  
- Comment ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Son sceptre… Il a fait le même coup qu'à Barton. répondit l'autre, la mâchoire serrée.  
Une vague de soulagement le parcourut, alors que l'autre continuait.  
- Pour Barton il a suffi de le frapper assez fort au niveau de la tête, Captain ne se laissera pas faire et on risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à… le sortir de son état de... servitude écœurante. conclut Stark sur un ton qu'il lui connaissait bien.  
- Au moins il n'est pas mort. Par contre je ne saurai dire ce que mon frère compte en faire… S'il voulait l'utiliser pour nous attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait avec toi.  
- Ouai, il s'est tiré avec lui alors que je me tapais un de ces monstres volants. Il aurait pu m'attaquer mais il a juste disparu. décrit-il, froid et posé.  
Après un instant de silence, ce fut Thor qui reprit la parole :  
- Des nouvelles des autres ?  
- JARVIS, lance une recherche. Localise-les tous.  
- Bien, monsieur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, JARVIS localisa l'agent Romanoff au pied d'un immeuble de la rue parallèle.  
- A en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplace, elle semble en mauvais état. ajouta l'ordinateur.  
Barton était proche lui-aussi, mais sur un toit bien éloigné du premier agent ; les autres était éparpillés sur un périmètre d'environ 1km.  
- Vas chercher Romanoff, je m'occupe de rassembler les autres. lança Stark à l'attention de Thor, en commençant à revêtir son armure. Si Loki arrive avec Captain, il va falloir se serrer les coudes.

Pendant ce temps, l'intéressé profitait de la vue que lui offrait un building. Certes ce n'était rien comparé à celle de la tour mais il fallait attendre un peu avant d'y retourner. Le Doc' était toujours sous son emprise, il le sentait, et même s'il parvenait à s'en défaire, le passage était ouvert et il le resterait.

Le Prince se tourna lentement vers son prisonnier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors…


End file.
